Roman Light
by silvergolddragon
Summary: written with LoverofYugiohYaoi Yami is the crown prince of Rome and the elder twin brother to the Emperor Yugi. One day after seeing a gladiator match with some captured Egyptians Yami caught sight of a rather dark looking one many dubbed the Shadow King for how fast and wild he was. Requesting the male cleaned and brought to him later that night Yami makes an interesting discovery
1. chapter 1

Yami is the Crown Prince of Rome and his younger twin brother, Yugi, is the Emperor. Yugi was made Emperor over Yami because Yugi's father preferred Yugi to take the throne instead of his hermaphrodite son Yami. Yugi became very protective of Yami and did everything he could to keep his mind innocent and his soft side alive. Yugi didn't want Yami to lose his childishness like he was forced to miss him because of training to become the ruler of Rome.

A sigh was heard from a young man as he walked the halls of a Roman Palace dressed in white Roman-style robes with a purple cape falling down his shoulders. He had blond bangs a black raven base, and crimson amethyst tipped hair falling and decorated with layer upon layer of bead-like pearls. Making his hair cascading down his shoulders and to hide his Persian heritage. 'At least Yugi doesn't have to do this anymore now that he is King. -sigh- everything feels unhappy here no music in halls or any laughter it's making me feel depressed.'

This man is Yami, the hermaphrodite Crown Prince.

Not many people talked to Yami, and everyone got quiet when he was in the area, all of them not liking him because of what his father did to him by picking Yugi rule even though Yugi is the younger prince.

"There you are Yami come on were going to be late to the match in the Arena." Called a similar looking boy by the large wooden doors of the palace tapping his foot impatiently making Yami pick up the pace. "Sorry Yugi but you know I don't like going to these things. I hate the sight of blood and death." Yami said to the impatient male now named Yugi.

"I know, but you must attend," Yugi said, grabbing Yami's wrist when the older boy got in sight, and he dragged his brother out of the room towards the arena. "Yugi not so hard!"

'When did my little brother become this unemotional to me? Am I that unwanted in this place? Why did I have to be born if no one loves me for me?' Yami thought as Yugi pulled him into the chariot sitting Yami on the smaller throne.

Yami looked down sadly, Yugi noticing his waves to his people.

"Look up, Yami. No one wants to see you acting like a personal slave," Yugi growled softly so that only Yami could hear him.

"Then stop treating me like one Yugi, and I might just listen if I wasn't already deaf," Yami said with a glare at Yugi's direction forcing a smile on his face and waving to the people. Once the chariot came to a stop, Yami was the first out and into the Arena wiping tears from his eyes as he took his seat in the Prince's box.

No one could see in the Prince's box, and it just made Yami fell worse. Yami hiccupped, struggling to keep himself from breaking down into tears.

Making sure no one was around Yami calmed slightly stretching out his hands that glowed a dark white smiling when a white bunny formed from the light. Taking the rabbit in his arms, he hugged it silently letting out his tears while watching the match and the people outside his box. "When will my life not be shunned in distaste?" Yami asked himself then sighed again closing his eyes as killing blow after killing blow was delivered to these young men with tanned skin. 'When did we get more Egyptians?'

Yami hated these battles, and his rabbit knew that the rabbit is desperately trying to distract Yami from the actions and senseless killing.

Yami started playing with his rabbit instead of watching the battle, not noticing when a man that looked like him entered the arena. "Look the Shadow King has entered the Arena." This perked Yami's interest as he looked at the arena seeing a wild Egyptian version of himself easily subduing the man around him that were not of Egyptian birth. "Why does he look like me?" Yami asked aloud hearing shouting behind him curiously looking outside his entrance to his box seeing a black bunny running for its life through the Arena halls from three large guards.

Stepping outside Yami quickly grabbed the little bunny holding it in his arms petting the wild rabbit. "Why are three guards chasing a little bunny through the halls?"

"Release the bunny at once," one of the guards ordered, ignoring Yami's question. Yami growled, hating it when that happened but sadly that happened a lot. It was common for the guards to treat Yami as a simple servant or slave and deliberately ignore his questions or orders.

"Repeat that to me again, and you get a one-way ticket into the pit!" Yami said going back into the Prince's box slamming the door hard enough the stone around it cracked. The guards flinched, not realizing that the Crown Prince was strong enough to break stone from just slamming the door.

Yami's bunny and the black bunny started to play with one another, the pale one making a cute sound as he nuzzled the black rabbit. Yami blushed when the 'Shadow King' turned to look directly at him, wondering why the man looked towards him.

'I wonder... It's going to be cold in my room tonight maybe some company for once won't be too bad especially since I can get some heat for once.' Yami though with a smile spreading across his face as he looked towards the black bunny. "I think my dark look-alike will make a nice heat source in bed tonight it's going to get cold and I don't take the cold very well. Maybe Yugi will let me keep him for a few nights after he gets cleaned I want a bed warmer to sleep with tonight." Yami said to the bunnies petting them gently on their heads.

The black bunny nuzzled into Yami's stomach, Yami giggling as the little nose tickled him. "Do you like my idea of having my look alike as a bed warmer?" Yami asked the bunny, giggling against as the black rabbit nuzzled him again.

"I'll take that as a yes then Shade," Yami said dubbing the black bunny Shade and his white bunny Pearl.

Yami tilted his head, questioning his sanity when he thought that he saw Shade nod. 'I need to find a friend, or I'm going to lose my mind completely. It's already happening,' Yami thought, not knowing that the bunny had nodded to him.

Yami heard the drums looking over at the field seeing Yugi quitting the crowd making his judgment for a winner. The winner was a smaller male to Shadow King with a helmet on his head. 'Good I can still get Shadow then.'

Yami stood up and looked down at the Shadow King, blushing with a confused expression when he saw the man looking at him again.

'Why does he keep looking at me? Why doesn't he look at other people?' Yami thought, tilting his head as he stared back at the boy.

'Then again he could be wondering who is in here and none can see who is inside of here from the Arena floor.' Yami thought, picking up the two bunnies seeing Yugi's guards have come to take him back to Yugi like always. "Before we leave I want to see something in the gladiator prison."

"We can't do that, Sir. You are to go directly to Emperor Yugi," one of Yugi's guards said. Yami growled. "Quit fighting me for once and let me see something in the gladiator prison!" Yami shouted, his emotions getting the best of him.

The guards paled and nodded escorting the enraged prince to the Gladiator Prison who went right up to the head of the Prison. "Which cage holds this Shadow King I've heard about?" Yami asked the head who looked at the records not wanting to meet the Prince's known furry when kept from something he rarely asks for. The head of the gladiator prison told Yami the location of his desired gladiator, gesturing for the man to follow him.

Yami followed the head of the prison to the cell, startled when the black bunny jumped out of his arms and ran into the cell with Shadow.

The Shadow King chuckled at the bunny and picked him up, gently patting the rabbit's soft fur.

Yami got a good look at Shadow and turned to the head. "I want the man holding the black bunny cleaned up and given fresh clothes then sent to my chambers before sunset do I make myself clear?" Yami asked with authority in his voice as the Egyptians whispered among themselves.

The man went to protest but decided not to when he saw Yami's cold look, bowing his head with a sigh. "Yes, Sir. It will be done," the head of the prison said softly.

"Good and I don't want him physically harmed either that is a priority. Now if you'll excuse me my brother and I are leaving back to the palace I expect him in my chambers no later than sunset or else..." Yami then turned and left carrying the white bunny with him as the black one jumped from the Egyptian's arms and followed Yami outside.

"Alright, you heard our brat Prince get the man cleaned up don't bother with hot water and tie up the Gypsies' hands!" The head yelled to him men that flooded the cell and took hold of the man.

Yami stopped intermediate step, having heard the shout.

"DO THAT, AND I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!!!" Yami shouted back, his voice booming throughout the entire gladiator prison. Everyone jumped at his threat except for Shadow who smirked at the fear-filled face of the head of the prison. "Yes, your highness!" The man said almost stuttering as Shadow was pushed out and into a different area far from the leaving Prince's hearing.

Yami had no idea what was going on, but he couldn't turn around as Yugi shouted for him to hurry up.

Yami sighed as Yugi's guards forced him to start walking again, the three heading over to where Yugi was waiting impatiently for his brother.

Slowing a bit, Yami picked up Shade in his free arm walking past Yugi and into his throne petting the bunnies heads. "Something on your mind Yugi you're going to be burning holes in my head if you stare any longer." Yami locked eyes with his brother with a lazy look. Yugi climbed onto his throne. "We'll talk about it when we get back to the palace," Yugi replied, smiling at his people and waving.

Yami waved slightly, but he mainly focused on the bunnies in his lap.

Arriving at the palace and just like at the Arena Yami went inside first with the bunnies in his arms. "Yami wait!" Yami stilled, and half turned as Yugi came over to him.

"Yes, Brother?" Yami asked, a little nervous about what his brother wanted. Shade didn't trust Yugi, and he shifted to protect the white bunny from Yugi.

"What's with the attitude from this morning?" Yugi asked as Yami sighed. "Nothing you need to worry about Yugi. I'll be in my room and don't come looking for me if i don't want to eat with you." Yami said and quickly left making Yugi sigh. "Where did I go wrong?" Yugi asked himself tempted to chase Yami but thought otherwise and just left his room.

He didn't even think that maybe Yami wanted him to follow him to test if he cared enough to see what is wrong with him when he knew something was wrong with Yami.

Yami walked into his room, a little disappointed when Yugi didn't come after him even though he had told Yugi not to.

Sniffling a bit, Yami crawled under his bed were a nice pit-like nest with long-lasting candles and pillows was set up for him to cry in when he wanted to be alone and undisturbed.

"I am unloved and hated in this place at least i have you two," Yami said crying while holding the two bunnies are falling into a fitful sleep shivering in the cold draft. Shade and Pearl both snuggled against Yami, neither knowing how to make Yami feel better. Tears continued to run down Yami's cheeks as he slept.


	2. chapter 2

Meanwhile with 'Shadow'

Cold water was dumped on his nude form while his arms were held in chains to the sides as he was cleaned up and trimmed by women a cloth gag in his mouth to keep him quiet as they worked.

'I'm going to make sure that the guy from earlier knows that these guys went against their orders. I'll even help him punish the assholes,' Atemu thought, with an evil, but mental, smirk.

"Alright, that is enough ladies get him dried off and dressed then taken to Prince Yami's room you have until before sundown ladies."

Shadow growled when the girls started to pull him around as they dried and Dressed him roughly.

They dressed him in a light, thin grey colored tunic with a black roman style cover tied at the shoulder. Sliding a collar over Shadow's throat, they undid his chained hands tying them behind his back and clipping a chain to the collar around his throat pulling him along.

Atemu growled again, but everyone is ignoring him.

The head of the prison was happy when he saw that Shadow was ready to go and he smirked at the precautions the ladies had put on them.

"Alright move it Gypsy." A guard said pushing Shadow forward roughly by the shoulder while another pulled the chain and started marching with the Gladiator on parade through the town making way to the palace. 'They are gonna pay for this when i get free.'

Many people turned to stare at the gladiator was dragged through the city, all of them curious about him but they looked away when he glared coldly at them.

The guards didn't care about the attention, and they didn't notice that Atemu was glaring at their people.

They soon entered the palace crossing paths with a confused Yugi. "Captain, what's all this?" Yugi asked raising a brow while glancing at the gladiator.

"Your brother requested this gladiator cleaned up and delivered to his chambers before sunset," the man Yugi spoke to replied.

"When did he order this?" Yugi asked surprised.

"Just after the gladiator match and before he joined you, Sire," the man replied, a little nervous about being questioned by the king himself.

"-sigh- Why does he never tell me anything anymore? Alright continue, but only two people are allowed to accompany the gladiator past Yami's doors and be silent he might be sleeping in his hideout again." Yugi said the captain nodding as the gladiator was pushed roughly again towards the prince's room.

Yugi watched the gladiator being pushed towards his brother's chambers.

'I wonder why my brother wanted that man in his chambers,' Yugi thought with a sigh before he headed towards his office to work.

'That boy is the king of this place? I can see why they're so distant for being brothers.' Shadow thought, "alright Rex, Weevil you two take the gladiator inside and do not disturb the prince you remember what happened the last time someone did that while he was napping."

The two mentioned guards shuddered as they remembered.

'What happened last time that has them so afraid of waking the prince?' Shadow thought, growling when he was pulled harshly by the chain again.

"Yeah don't want to be the given one of those wacky buried alive in an unmarked coffin with scorpions eating my flesh like the last guy waiting for a knife to kill me through the heart and my organs to be mummified." Rex shivered as both he and weevil tied the gladiator to a bedpost then scrambled out of the room hearing something stir awake under the bed.

Atemu shifted the best he could to try and peek at the being that was waking up, but his damn restraints were too short. Atemu mentally cussed since he had to wait for the person to show himself willingly.

Out popped a white bunny sniffing about then the black rabbit from before and last but not least a drowsy looking prince waking up from a nap it seemed. "Told... 'em no... 'Straits... -yawn-" Yami waved his hand, and the restraints disappeared in a flash of light while Yami grabbed the gladiators hand pulling him to the bed and snuggling up to him like he was a giant cozy teddy bear. "...warm..." Yami mumbled falling back into sleep wrapped tightly around the gladiator who just blinked.

'This kid is strange. He saw me fighting; he knows what I am capable of, and yet he doesn't restrain me or anything else. He even cuddles up to me like I am his giant cuddly bear,' Atemu thought, not knowing what to do.

Atemu smiled when Shade jumped onto his chest, gently stroking the bunny's head.

Pearl soon joined licking Yami's face where the tears had dried and made tracks. "Go... way... Ugi..." Yami mumbled tightening his hold on Atemu.


End file.
